Sin futuro
by eme-ele
Summary: En esa realidad no eran Mirai Gohan ni Mirai Videl, sino simplemente Gohan y Videl amándose. Su destino era estar juntos, pero, en aquella época apocalíptica, sus existencias estaban condenadas. [Parte 1. Amanecer]


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

«No tuve tiempo para hacer planes porque otros horrores suspendieron mi futuro, pero, ten por seguro que, de haberlos hecho, tú hubieras sido la columna vertebral de mi proyecto.»

_**Los girasoles ciegos**_**, Alberto Méndez.**

* * *

**-Sin futuro-**

**Parte 1. Amanecer**

* * *

Con los nubarrones negros cubriendo toda la superficie del cielo, Videl corría sin descanso, todo lo que sus piernas y su resistencia –todo su ser, en realidad– le permitían. Aquel día, antes de que Gohan saliera con Trunks a entrenar al exterior, algo más alejados que de costumbre como solían hacer de vez en cuando, un horrible presentimiento atravesó su pecho. Al ver que las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos volvía, decidió ir a buscarlos. Aunque intentaron retenerla en el refugio en el que se había convertido la Corporación Cápsula alegando que era demasiado peligroso salir sola, nadie lo había logrado.

La lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, mojándolo todo a su paso. Los truenos y rayos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, ocupando todo el espacio que sus ojos podían captar y estableciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Tal vez era el preludio de todo lo que Videl iba a experimentar ese día.

Debido a la humedad del terreno y a que era realmente escarpado, la chica cayó contra en suelo. No le importó. Se levantó inmediatamente para seguir su camino hasta llegar a Gohan. Ni se inmutó ante la gran brecha que se había abierto en su rodilla derecha ni ante la gran cantidad de sangre que caía a borbotones de esta. Probablemente necesitaría bastantes puntos de sutura. Pero no le prestó atención alguna.

Tenía la boca seca, el vello de todo el cuerpo completamente erizado y una molestia en el pecho que no sabía cómo identificar porque no la había experimentado antes. Estaba completamente segura de que, si se paraba en ese momento, sus piernas comenzarían a temblar y todo su cuerpo fallaría, desplomándose en el suelo, debido al gran cansancio que sentía. Sin embargo, seguía corriendo; no se detenía.

Vio, a lo lejos, un destello dorado potentísimo que hizo que la tormenta quedara como algo insignificante. Ese debía ser Gohan. No le importaba que los androides fueran mucho más fuertes que ella, que ni Gohan pudiera con ellos; ella lo salvaría. Lo ayudaría en la medida en la que fuese capaz. No le importaba si tenía que arriesgar su propia vida. En ese momento, odió no haber completado su entrenamiento y no poder identificar si el ki que emanaba del destello de luz dorada pertenecía a Gohan; eso le hubiese dado una paz inmensa.

Por fin, divisó un par de siluetas en la distancia. Pero, cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que todos sus malos presagios y sus más grandes temores se habían cumplido.

Justo enfrente de ella estaba Trunks, aquel niño tímido que siempre acompañaba a Gohan. Lloraba, gritaba, golpeaba el suelo con sus puños sin cesar. La luz dorada que había observado desde la lejanía no era de Gohan, sino de él, que había conseguido transformarse en super saiyajin. Pero ¿a qué precio?

La cara de espanto de Videl se giró un poco hacia la izquierda y allí lo contempló. Bocabajo, con el rostro enterrado en un charco, pálido por completo, con toda su ropa de entrenamiento empapada, con el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y sangre, mucha sangre, más de la que había visto nunca, sangre que se mezclaba con el agua que se estancaba en el suelo alrededor de su cuerpo inerte. Con los ojos apagados. Delante de ella, se cumplía el peor de los escenarios posibles: Gohan yacía sin vida.

Nunca más volvería a acariciarle el rostro, a tocar la única mano que había conservado –que era tosca debido a tanto entrenamiento, pero que a ella le parecía muy suave–, a ver su sonrisa llena de esperanza; aquella esperanza que contagiaba a todos en el refugio, aquella esperanza que siempre estaba presente en sus ojos negros.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar. Cayó de rodillas, sin poder ya sostener su propio peso. Al caer, sintió el gran ardor de la herida que se había hecho con la caída momentos antes. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, empezando no desde la rodilla herida, sino desde el centro; desde su corazón. Aquel dolor le llegó hasta la más recóndita célula de su ser y sería una sensación que jamás llegaría a olvidar.

Miró hacia el frente de nuevo. Trunks hizo contacto directo con sus ojos y pudo ver lo desgarrada que su alma estaba. Para ambos, Gohan representaba la pureza, la bondad, la esperanza más genuina que se habían encontrado en alguien durante sus vidas.

–Videl… –susurró el chico, mirándola con el rostro empapado por la lluvia y por sus lágrimas–. Lo siento tanto. Yo… no pude hacer nada… No pude…

Trunks volvió a golpear el suelo con más fuerza aún, consiguiendo agrietarlo un poco y hacer sangrar más las heridas de sus manos. Gritó de un modo desgarrador. Aquel sonido tampoco sería posible de olvidar para Videl.

La chica vio cómo Trunks perdía la transformación, sus ojos y su cabello volvían a sus colores naturales y su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo produciendo un sonido estremecedor.

Videl seguía de rodillas, postrada contra el pavimento de aquella carretera abandonada. La garganta se le apretó tanto que sentía que no podía respirar. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo cedió y, para no darse de bruces contra el suelo, apoyó su peso en sus dos manos.

Todavía no era capaz de asimilar la noticia. Gohan estaba muerto. Muerto. Y nadie podría hacer nada para que volviera. ¿Cómo iba a contarlo en el refugio? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara y decirle que su hijo, lo único que le quedaba en la vida, aquel que le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir viviendo, ya no volvería más a su lado?

Cuando ella misma fue consciente del hecho de que Gohan se había ido para siempre, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer con facilidad, estrellándose contra el suelo y mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia que lo empapaba todo. No hizo nada por apartarlas. Comenzó a clavar las uñas contra el asfalto, produciendo que algunas se rompieran y que incluso saliese sangre de ellas.

Había imaginado tantas cosas con Gohan que resultaban ya imposibles. Porque ella quería compartirlo todo con él. Quería que, cuando la pesadilla de los androides por fin finalizara –porque ella tenía fiel confianza en que Gohan acabaría derrotándolos–, estuvieran juntos para siempre. Que, cuando todo se estableciera de nuevo con el paso del tiempo y la sociedad volviera a ser lo que fue, se casaran, construyeran una familia juntos, se amaran infinitamente.

Los androides se lo habían arrebatado todo: a su padre, su casa, a sus amigos, una vida normal y, ahora, al único hombre que había atravesado la dura coraza que conformaba su corazón, al único al que había amado. Y eso dolía tanto, tantísimo, que era inexpresable con palabras.

Y lo que más le dolía a Videl era que nunca escuchó de los labios de Gohan un «te quiero», que nunca se lo confesó abiertamente. Era cierto que ella sabía que la quería; se lo demostraba con acciones y no con palabras, pero eso se quedó por siempre grabado en su mente y el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de morir –muchos años después que él, para su pesar– fue el de la sonrisa de Gohan, el del brillo único de su mirada y el de sus labios confesándole su amor eterno; aquello que, por falta de tiempo y por la torpeza con las palabras del semisaiyajin, nunca se produjo.

Después de que Gohan muriera, ¿qué sentido tenía todo? ¿Quién sería capaz de alejar la desgracia de los androides de la Tierra? ¿Quién podría seguir transmitiendo paz y esperanza a la humanidad?

**Seis meses antes**

Un ruido estruendoso que procedía de la puerta alertó a Bulma. Miró el único reloj que había podido conservar: eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Antes de que nadie más en el refugio despertara, se encaminó hacia la puerta reforzada del piso subterráneo de lo que en el pasado había sido la empresa más grande del planeta Tierra. Aunque todos le decían que reforzarla no tenía sentido, pues los androides la podían echar abajo si quisieran y sin mucho esfuerzo, ella insistió en hacerlo porque en esos tiempos habían florecido delincuentes que robaban para traficar con enseres de primera necesidad.

Bulma se acercó y profirió las palabras que siempre decía cuando alguien salía del refugio para que los habitantes de aquel lugar pudieran entrar de nuevo.

–Por favor, dime el código.

–¡Abre o tiro la puerta abajo! –gritó ofuscada una voz femenina.

–Videl, si le hablas así no nos van a dejar entrar –la interrumpió otra voz más aguda.

–Tenemos que hacernos respetar, Ireza. Si no se creerán que nuestras vidas están en sus manos y nos chantajearan para dejarnos entrar, nos quitaran lo poco que tenemos. ¿Eso quieres? –intentó convencer la chica a su amiga.

Bulma abrió la puerta y vio a dos chicas, una morena con coletas y otra rubia con el pelo corto, una enfrente de la otra y discutiendo por quién llevaba la razón en el asunto. Ireza sostenía que debían ser amables y educadas, pero Videl prefería ser más brusca porque temía que no les dieran refugio.

La mujer de pelo azul se quedó atónita ante la discusión de las chicas en plena calle. De hecho, parecía que se habían olvidado de ella completamente y de dónde estaban también.

–¿Queréis pasar? –preguntó Bulma con un tono algo irónico.

–¡Sí! –respondieron con firmeza las dos al unísono.

Las chicas entraron, Bulma se aseguró de cerrar bien el portón reforzado y las condujo a ambas a la cocina maltrecha del refugio para prepararles algo caliente. La noche estaba realmente fría.

No era ingenua para nada por supuesto. Las interrogaría sin que se dieran cuenta para asegurarse de que no eran ladronas que iban a por sus víveres. Pero, si veía sinceridad en sus discursos y en sus ojos –algo que Bulma siempre había sido capaz de ver en las personas–, las acogería sin problema. No podía permitir que dos muchachas tan jóvenes –parecían de la edad de Gohan, más o menos– pasaran la noche a la intemperie o vivieran desamparadas y sin protección con la constante amenaza que los androides suponían sobre sus cabezas.

Les sirvió a las dos un par de vasos de leche caliente que bebieron en milésimas de segundo. Estaba segura de que habían pasado por mucho para llegar hasta ahí. Bulma comenzó a relatarles con confianza que se encontraban en el principal refugio de la Capital del Oeste. Se presentó e hizo un breve repaso de los habitantes de aquel forzado hogar. Con ello, les daba pie a las chicas para que ellas también relataran cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Videl empezó a contarle a Bulma, con tono de desconfianza y soberbia, que eran las únicas supervivientes del último ataque de los androides, que se había producido en la Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Allí, el depósito subterráneo de la Biblioteca Municipal se había convertido en el refugio de los habitantes de la ciudad que quedaban con vida.

Las chicas estaban completamente solas; solo se tenían la una a la otra. Videl dijo que en aquel ataque su padre había muerto junto con todos los demás. Todos menos ellas dos. Era la única familia que le quedaba y Bulma pudo ver la impotencia y la angustia que transmitía la chica de ojos azules. También relató el arduo camino que habían tenido que llevar a cabo hasta llegar a esa ciudad. Ambas tenían la ropa sucia y destrozada y se las veía tremendamente cansadas.

–Bueno, os podéis quedar aquí. Tenemos un cuarto doble disponible. Supongo que no os importa compartir habitación, ¿no? –Videl e Ireza se miraron esperanzadas y negaron efusivamente. ¿Cómo iba a importarles algo tan insignificante como eso si no tenían absolutamente nada?–. Por la mañana os presentaré a los demás. Ahora id a descansar –se levantaron con intención de retirarse después de que Bulma les explicara dónde estaba su cuarto, pero la voz de la mujer las detuvo–. Por cierto, casi lo olvido. Cuando salimos, para volver a poder entrar, hay que decir un código. Es «Guerrero Dorado», ¿de acuerdo?

Videl meditó aquellas palabras. Era cierto. El Guerrero Dorado era aquel chico que se aparecía cuando los androides atacaban alguna ciudad. Sin embargo, siempre acababa siendo derrotado. Recordó que lo había visto el día en el que el refugio de su ciudad natal fue atacado, pero, en aquella ocasión, tampoco pudo hacer nada.

Había un rumor que decía que el Guerrero Dorado vivía en el refugio central de la Capital del Oeste. Ahora que sabía que el código del refugio eran aquellas dos palabras estaba segura de que él debía ser parte de sus habitantes. La chica sonrió. Tenía curiosidad por conocerlo y tenía bastante claro lo que le propondría en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad: que la entrenara para derrotar a los androides y así vengar la muerte de su padre.

* * *

Cuando el alba llegó, Gohan ya llevaba una hora entrenando. Por supuesto que había escuchado los fuertes ruidos provenientes de la entrada. Le quedaba poco rato para levantarse, tenía el sueño extremadamente ligero porque siempre estaba en alerta para proteger a los suyos y su oído hiper desarrollado hacía que cualquier ruido, por más mínimo que fuera, le llegara claramente. Así que se despertó.

Decidió levantarse para ver quién era a esa hora. Vio en el pasillo a Trunks, que había despertado al igual que él –y por los mismos motivos–, y le dijo que fuera a su cuarto de nuevo, que él se encargaría. Pero frenó en seco cuando vio a Bulma entablando conversación desde la puerta con alguien que se encontraba fuera.

Se escondió detrás de un pilar del pasillo y observó cómo se fueron desarrollando los acontecimientos. Había sentido dos kis femeninos detrás de la puerta, uno más fuerte que el otro –bastante para ser humano–, y ahí estaba el problema. Él no se había relacionado con muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera había visto a muchas mujeres con sus propios ojos. Le avergonzaba y no sabía cómo debía actuar, así que, de momento, simplemente observaría.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Gohan vio a Videl. No estaba con sus mejores galas ni en su mejor momento, pero el chico quedó deslumbrado. Era bellísima, mucho más que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Su cabello era oscuro y estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que se apoyaban sobre sus hombros; sus ojos tenían un color azul precioso. Su piel era muy pálida, parecía casi de porcelana, y eso producía un hermoso contraste con la negrura de su pelo. Bajó su vista y se detuvo en sus atributos físicos, en aquello que la hacía mujer. Se sonrojó profusamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Observó después a su acompañante, la chica rubia. También era guapa, pero, para él, no había comparación. Sacudió la cabeza fuerte y se dirigió a entrenar. Conociendo a Bulma, en cuanto las chicas despertaran, las presentaría a los habitantes del refugio. Y justamente así fue.

Aquella mañana, cuando Videl despertó, Ireza estaba mirándola fijamente.

–¿No puedes simplemente despertarme y no quedarte mirándome tan intensamente? A veces me asustas.

–Perdón. Es que tenías una expresión tan relajada… –dijo la chica con voz arrepentida–. Pero también estaba aburrida.

Juntas, después de cambiarse de ropa, escogida de entre lo poco que tenían, se encaminaron hacia la cocina y allí las recibió una veintena de personas, más o menos. Bulma les presentó a todos y los del refugio parecían encantados de tener nuevos integrantes. Videl pensó que eran estúpidos. Ellas harían que las raciones de comida tuviesen que dividirse entre dos personas más. No le veía mucha lógica a tanta alegría.

La chica de mirada clara comenzó a fijarse en todos los hombres que veía. Buscaba sin cesar al Guerrero Dorado, pero allí solo había dos personas rubias: un chico de unos quince años y una mujer mayor que ella, pasada la treintena. ¿Eran, por tanto, falsos los rumores que decían que aquel justiciero vivía allí? Videl bufó fastidiada.

–Bueno, he dejado lo mejor para el final –les dijo Bulma, que venía acompañada de tres personas–. Esta es Chichi –señaló a una mujer morena, algo maltratada por el tiempo, con un moño recogiendo su melena y con ropas bastante anticuadas.

–Encantada de conoceros, chicas –respondió la que un día fue la esposa del más fuerte del planeta. Videl se fijó en su mirada; estaba llena de nostalgia y melancolía. Intentaba disimularlo, pero era como si sus ojos hablaran, gritaran mostrando su tristeza.

–Igualmente –expresaron las dos a la vez.

–Este es Trunks, mi guapísimo hijo –ante tan vergonzante comentario, el adolescente enrojeció. Su madre lo ponía en ridículo a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Y encima delante de chicas a las que no conocía–. Y él es Gohan, el hijo de Chichi.

Videl miró sus negros luceros. Eran hipnotizantes y fue la primera vez que observó la esperanza tiñendo toda su mirada. Prácticamente se sentía embaucada.

–También es muy guapo, ¿eh? Es de vuestra edad, chicas. Aprovechad.

Gohan y Videl se miraron avergonzados e Ireza miró al chico pícaramente. La chica morena, al darse cuenta de la actitud de su amiga, rodó sus ojos molesta. Aunque el mundo estuviera cayendo sobre su cabeza, Ireza seguiría pensando en hombres.

–Perdona a Bulma. A veces se toma la confianza demasiado deprisa –la voz de Gohan sonó un poco temblorosa; estaba nervioso por la situación y por los comentarios de la peliazul–. Es un gusto conoceros a las dos –a pesar de decir eso, el chico no podía apartar su vista de Videl y casi había olvidado que su amiga estaba con ellos.

Videl se disculpó y se retiró. Estaba decepcionada por no haber encontrado al Guerrero Dorado. Todos sus planes se truncaron y se sentía desengañada por haber creído los rumores.

A las dos semanas de la llegada de aquellas chicas, pasó algo que definió el destino de ambos; de Videl y de Gohan. No, más bien, pasó algo que el destino tenía fríamente calculado para ellos.

Gohan se encontraba en el patio trasero de la Corporación Cápsula entrenando con Trunks. Mientras que los androides no rondaran por los alrededores, el lugar era seguro. Tenían la radio de todas formas para ser informados de posibles ataques.

Gohan se había propuesto convertir a Trunks en el mejor guerrero que hubiese existido nunca. Tenía la certeza de que ese chico taciturno y tímido regresaría la alegría a la Tierra. No sabía qué pasaría con él mismo, pero sí estaba completamente seguro de que no sería el salvador del planeta. Llevaba intentándolo demasiado tiempo y, a sus veintitrés años, se dio cuenta de que el destino tenía reservada esa hazaña al hijo de Vegeta.

El problema del chico de cabello lila era que se menospreciaba mucho y lo colocaba a él en un altar que no merecía. Porque Gohan siempre animaba a los demás, les transmitía aquel sentimiento llamado esperanza que se había perdido hacía muchos, demasiados años. Pero, en el fondo, la carga sobre sus hombros pesaba, le aplastaba la voluntad en muchas ocasiones. Se sentía débil, un despojo, un chiste de guerrero que no era capaz de proteger a nadie. Y eso se lo callaba siempre, sin excepciones. ¿Quién animaría a todos si él se derrumbaba? No podía permitirlo.

Después de acabar ese día el entrenamiento, Trunks estaba agotado en el suelo, intentando levantarse y pidiéndole a su maestro que continuaran entrenando. Pero el chico no podía a esas alturas ni con su alma.

–Trunks, es necesario saber cuándo parar. No es bueno excederse.

Le recordó, en ese preciso instante, a Vegeta. Aquel soberbio y orgulloso guerrero que se esforzaba en demasía para cumplir sus metas. Sonrió. Los genes son los que son después de todo. Y aquel chico, que ni siquiera había conocido a su padre, tenía muchas actitudes propias de él.

–Recuerda que, si entrenas según mis consejos, muy pronto llegarás a esto –dijo y ascendió su ki hasta convertirse en super saiyajin o, en otras palabras, en el Guerrero Dorado.

A veces, la vida es como una tela de araña y va tejiendo lo que se le antoja. Y, como el destino ya tenía su plan trazado, Videl había presenciado toda la escena. Quería sentir la brisa fresca aquella mañana; era uno de los pocos placeres que nadie le había arrebatado aún. Así que se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, al que el acceso estaba permitido.

Sus ojos se abrieron y tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando lo logró, fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a Gohan y a Trunks, que se encontraban sobre el pasto, ambos de pie y uno enfrente del otro.

–¡Eres el Guerrero Dorado! –exclamó con entusiasmo y Gohan palideció. No quería que muchas personas descubrieran su secreto–. Pero tu pelo y tus ojos son negros. ¿Qué clase de trucos utilizas?

Gohan abandonó la transformación y la chica se sorprendió aún más –si eso era posible–.

–¿Trucos? –cuestionó él desconcertado.

–Bueno, da igual. ¡Quiero que me entrenes!

La cara del chico casi se cayó al suelo. Se podía esperar cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos esa petición. Y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

–Yo… bueno, em… ahora mismo no es posible porque… porque ya entreno a Trunks y eso nos ocupa gran parte de la mañana… –dijo él entre titubeos, intentando justificar su negativa.

–No importa. Entrenaremos por la tarde si es necesario –ante la decisión de la chica, Gohan no pudo negarse.

–Está bien. Empezaremos mañana, si te parece bien.

–Que sea hoy mismo –refutó ella con voz fuerte, llena de valentía y carácter.

Al llegar la tarde, Gohan se sentía muy nervioso. Él no sabía lidiar con chicas. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo tratarla. ¡Demonios! Debió haberle dicho que no. Pero, claro, él era una persona a la que le costaba muchísimo dar negativas y por eso se metía en esa clase de líos.

La vio llegar y su mirada lo deslumbró de nuevo. Era bella, era carismática y era perfecta. Y no se podía sacar esos hechos de la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a entrenarla si lo distraía tanto? Se fijó como objetivo intentar pensar que se trataba de Trunks. Rápidamente, desechó esa idea porque, claro, Trunks era el descendiente de un príncipe de una raza alienígena guerrera con super fuerza y ella, por más fuerte que fuera, era humana después de todo.

–¿No has traído al niño? –preguntó Videl curiosa.

–Te dejaría atrás –le contestó Gohan de la forma más natural posible. Seguidamente, se arrepintió.

Videl sintió su sangre hervir. Pero ¿qué se creía ese tipo? ¿La iba a comparar a ella, un prodigio en las artes marciales, con un crío que se notaba a leguas que estaba en plena pubertad?

–Perdona, pero gané el torneo infantil de artes marciales con solo ocho años –el orgullo herido recaía en cada una de las palabras de la chica.

–Eso es muy admirable, pero Trunks es muy fuerte, en serio.

La chica decidió dejar ese tema aparte porque le hacía enfadar bastante.

Comenzaron desde entonces a entrenar todos los días a la misma hora. Con el tiempo, Videl se fue dando cuenta de que ya el objetivo principal de su entrenamiento no era vengar la muerte de su padre; eso había quedado atrás. Ella solo quería estar en compañía del chico, estar lo más cerca de él que pudiera.

Durante el mes que entrenaron juntos, Gohan le enseñó muchas cosas que ella desconocía por completo y no solo en el terreno de las artes marciales.

Empezaron a surgir en el corazón de Videl brotes de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado. Nunca se había preocupado de esos asuntos en realidad. Novios, amores, relaciones… No, definitivamente no le interesaban. Más bien, en esa época no había tiempo para pensar en esos temas. Pero con Gohan era todo completamente distinto.

Él era magia. Sus ojos resplandecían cada vez que hablaba y su bondad era apasionante. Era bueno con todos, con cada uno de los integrantes del refugio. Por eso todos lo querían tanto. Y Videl también. Él era el único que podía transmitir la esperanza, las ganas de seguir luchando, la alegría de continuar con vida. Cuando a alguien se le olvidaba eso, allí estaba Gohan para recordárselo, para darle fuerzas.

Lo había empezado a admirar demasiado y no solo por ser un gran guerrero, sino por ser un gran hombre. Todas las noches se preguntaba tumbada en la cama, sin poder dormir hasta muy tarde, qué sentiría al besarlo en los labios, si de verdad le explotaría el pecho de felicidad cuando lo hiciera como presentía que sucedería.

Y, una de esas noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño, se dio cuenta. Videl se había enamorado de Gohan. Decidió, justo antes de por fin conseguir quedarse dormida, que le contaría lo que sentía y, si las palabras no salían, se lo demostraría con actos.

Así, al día siguiente, Gohan y Videl se encontraban al atardecer en el jardín trasero, como siempre a esa misma hora. Videl lanzaba patadas y puñetazos que el semisaiyajin paraba con facilidad. Exhausta, una vez el entrenamiento había acabado, Videl se sentó en el pasto y bebió agua de una botella.

El chico la acompañó y comenzó a mirar el horizonte. Un manto naranja con algunas motas rosáceas arropaba el cielo. Qué bello era. Por momentos así se alegraba de seguir vivo.

–Videl, ¿has pensado en cortar tu cabello? –el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. ¿Así le gustaban las mujeres a Gohan? ¿Como Ireza, con cabello corto? Pero a ella le gustaban mucho sus coletas; no quería cortárselas. Ante el silencio de ella, Gohan decidió explicarse mejor–. No me malinterpretes. Es que creo que corto te molestaría menos para entrenar.

Videl enrojeció de nuevo, pero esta vez fue provocado por la ira. Gohan podía ser muy lento si se lo proponía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle que cambiara su aspecto físico para semejante tontería? Bufó molesta. Ante el gesto, Gohan calló, asustado por su posible reacción furiosa. Si una cosa había aprendido durante el mes que había entrenado con la chica, era que su carácter era fortísimo e indomable. No quería hacerla enfadar por nada del mundo.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos y el chico decidió que era el momento de enseñarle algo que ella nunca había visto, al menos no tan de cerca ni siendo creado por él directamente.

–Creo que estás preparada para ver una cosa –las palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención de Videl.

Gohan formó una pequeña bola de luz en la palma de su mano derecha. Resplandecía y era hermosa. Videl acercó la mano para tocarla; desprendía calor. Supuso que esa era la forma que tenían los androides de crear aquellos rayos tan destructivos que expulsaban de sus manos. ¿Cómo algo que se veía tan bello podía ser, al mismo tiempo, tan sumamente peligroso?

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con la curiosidad propia de una niña pequeña.

–Esto es el ki. Es la energía que emana de todos los seres vivos. Creo que tú podrías ser capaz de manejarlo. No todos los seres humanos pueden.

Videl se puso de rodillas enfrente de él y acunó las manos del chico entre las suyas, mirando fijamente la bola de luz.

–¿Cómo lo haces?

–Bueno, no sé explicarte bien. Es algo que he hecho siempre. En cierta manera, eso me ayuda a ser el Guerrero Dorado, aunque hay más.

–¿Más? –volvió a cuestionar Videl, muy intrigada por todo lo que él estaba contándole.

Gohan hizo desaparecer la bola de ki. Dudó unos segundos. No sabía si contarle de su procedencia. Después de todo, para un ser humano debía ser chocante descubrir que otras razas vivían en diferentes planetas perdidos por el universo. Era posible que ella no creyese ni una palabra de lo que dijera. Pero, al ver su cara tan curiosa y al sentir sus manos tibias alrededor de las suyas, que eran callosas y toscas, las palabras salieron solas.

–Si me puedo transformar en el Guerrero Dorado es porque soy mitad saiyajin. Eso es en realidad el super saiyajin –Videl compuso una cara de incredulidad. ¿De qué estaba hablando Gohan?–. Sé que es posible que no me creas, pero mi padre era un saiyajin; procedía de una raza guerrera de otro planeta, mucho más fuerte que la humana, que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas. Por casualidad, él acabó aquí, en la Tierra, y se casó con mi madre. El padre de Trunks también era saiyajin, por eso es tan fuerte.

Aunque Videl estaba perpleja por tan inverosímiles palabras, le creyó sin titubear, sin dudar un instante. Eso explicaba su transformación y la abismal fuerza que poseía, que le permitía, incluso, pelear contra los androides, a los que ni las balas de las armas de fuego les hacían daño.

–Yo… te creo, Gohan.

Ante las palabras de confianza de Gohan, que le había contado algo tan delicado, y ante la resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedicó el chico cuando Videl dijo que creía en él, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Esa era una buena oportunidad. Se lo diría, sí. Le confesaría que había sido el único que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, aquello que ella siempre había considerado un cuento para niños. Pero las palabras no le salían. Estaban atoradas en la boca de su estómago y no era capaz de sacarlas. Por tanto, actuaría.

Estaban muy próximos el uno al otro, así que lo tenía fácil. Alzó su mirada y luego acompañó su cabeza hacia arriba, buscando sus labios con los suyos propios. Sintió que Gohan la sostenía de la nuca con su mano. Cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, los labios de Gohan siguieron el recorrido hacia arriba y se depositaron en la frente tibia de la chica.

Cuando lo sintió, Videl volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y tristeza. Tal vez había sido demasiado arriesgada. No había contado con la posibilidad de que Gohan no sintiera nada por ella. Había sido demasiado ingenua. De todas formas, él no le había dado señales de que ella le gustara.

–Videl, somos amigos, ¿verdad? –susurró Gohan contra su pelo. Había apoyado el mentón en la cabeza de la chica. No se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos–. No quiero que nuestra amistad se estropee.

La chica se apartó bruscamente y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Gohan se quedó solo, pensando. Sentía muchas cosas por Videl, pero no podía exteriorizarlas. Le daba miedo encariñarse aún más con ella, depender sentimentalmente de alguien; le daba miedo perderla. Cuantos más vínculos establecías con las personas en aquella época en la que el caos y la destrucción reinaban, más posibilidades de resultar herido emocionalmente tenías. Y Gohan no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo tan grande como eso.

* * *

Fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo algo del poco café que se podía conseguir en esos tiempos, Bulma estaba sentada en la cocina. Esos eran sus vicios culpables, aquellos que nunca había podido dejar, por más que lo había intentado.

Gohan entró entonces en aquella estancia. La vio, la saludó cariñosamente, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar. La mujer se quedó mirándolo. Gohan era como un hijo para ella, lo conocía y sabía leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

Hacía algunas semanas que había notado que el chico se había distanciado de Videl. Le daba pena porque los había visto muy unidos desde que ella llegó al refugio. Bulma era muy empática, especialmente si de Gohan se trataba. Le daba mucha tristeza que, desde que era un niño, hubiese tenido que estar batallando contra el infierno mismo, que no hubiese podido tener una vida normal, que su niñez y adolescencia hubiesen transcurrido entre cadáveres, sangre y caos. A sus veintitrés años, Gohan nunca había amado a ninguna mujer. No quería que su hijo tuviese que pasar por lo mismo. Por eso era primordial derrotar a los androides y por eso tenía en tan alta estima a Gohan, porque él seguía intentándolo a pesar de que siempre fracasaba.

–Gohan, no quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero ¿ha pasado algo con Videl? –el chico cambió la sonrisa por un gesto serio.

Videl se había alejado de él después del incidente en el patio trasero y él no había ido a insistirle para que volvieran a entrenar juntos. Tal vez, eso era lo mejor para ambos.

–Nada –dijo él secamente–, es solo que Trunks y yo estamos muy concentrados en entrenar ahora.

Bulma sabía que mentía descaradamente. Cuando lo hacía, Gohan entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto que lo delataba siempre. Lo conocía demasiado bien. A ella no la podía engañar tan fácilmente.

No sabía por qué, pero Bulma presentía que se habían alejado por algo más profundo que una simple riña de amigos o cosas similares. Los ojos de Gohan siempre le habían revelado sus sentimientos y se veían un poco apagados, tristes, como si le preocupara algo.

Cuando Bulma veía a Gohan y Videl juntos, la alegría le inundaba el alma. Él se merecía tanto ser feliz, se merecía tanto encontrar a una persona que lo acompañase en medio de toda esa tragedia que era el mundo en el que vivían. Y no veía a alguien mejor que Videl para que estuviera con él.

–¿Sabes, Gohan? No sé si habrá pasado algo entre Videl y tú que a mí se me haya escapado, pero debes tener en cuenta que lo importante es que estamos vivos. Si la has alejado de ti por algún motivo, no tiene sentido –Gohan frunció el ceño. Bulma había acertado de pleno. Era cierto que él no la había alejado directamente, pero tampoco había ido a buscarla y a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella–. Vive, Gohan. Aunque sea en medio de este desastre; vive. Te lo mereces.

Bulma le acarició la mano, se levantó y se fue, dejándolo entre millones de pensamientos y tormentos. ¿Vivir? ¿Cómo se vivía más allá del entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte y de estar alerta por si esos demonios aparecían? ¿Cómo se vivía cuando cargas con el peso de tantas muertes porque te consideras un incompetente? ¿Cómo vivir si se encariñaba demasiado con Videl, si la amaba, y ella acababa muriendo por su culpa? Porque él no era capaz de vencer a los androides y temía que nunca lo sería.

–_Alertamos de que se está produciendo un nuevo ataque de los androides ahora mismo, esta vez muy cerca de la Capital del Oeste, en…_

Gohan dejó de escuchar al locutor de la radio y salió del refugio con la mayor de las prisas, intentando que los androides no llegaran a la Corporación Cápsula. Si lastimaban a alguien del refugio, a Bulma, a Trunks, a su madre, no se lo perdonaría. Si lastimaban a Videl, no tendría más motivos para seguir viviendo.

Trunks observó a su maestro yéndose y lo siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Quería ayudarlo y no podía dejarlo solo. Tenía la obligación de hacerse fuerte para detener a los androides porque lo único que quería era conocer otra realidad que la de aquel mundo apocalíptico en el que había vivido siempre.

Algún tiempo después de la salida de los dos semisaiyajines, Videl se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba sola pues Ireza había ido a hablar con alguien del refugio. Ella no socializaba mucho con los demás. Todos le agradaban pero era mucho más tímida que la rubia y sus pensamientos no podían apartarse de Gohan.

Fue hacia el baño. Justo antes de darse una ducha, desnuda frente a un trizado espejo que habían podido salvar, Videl soltó su pelo. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y lo acarició. Había conseguido unas tijeras de la cocina. Estaban algo oxidadas pero funcionarían. Sujetó toda su melena y la cortó, dejando su pelo por encima de la nuca. Vio los cabellos cayendo al suelo. Se miró de nuevo al espejo. No se veía nada mal. Refunfuñó un poco. No se estaba cortando para nada el pelo porque Gohan se lo hubiese dicho. Claro que no. Por supuesto que no. Lo había hecho porque pensaba que era buena idea para los entrenamientos.

Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Sujetó el lavabo con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus manos. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No se podía mentir ni a ella misma. Ya no entrenaba con Gohan y se había cortado el pelo en un intento de llamar su atención de nuevo porque lo echaba demasiado de menos.

Cuando salió de ducharse, Videl se fue con Ireza. Estaban en uno de los pasillos del refugio. Hacía unas dos horas que Gohan se había marchado, aunque ese dato ella lo desconocía. La chica rubia le contaba que había chicos guapísimos por allí y que debería animarse a conocer algunos.

–De hecho hay uno que siempre me pregunta por ti. Se llama Dave y… –decía Ireza cuando Videl enfocó la vista en dos personas que se aproximaban a ellas. Vio entonces a Bulma y a Chichi corriendo por el pasillo, pasándolas de largo casi sin mirarlas, y se fue detrás de ellas, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

–¿Qué pasa? –les gritó desde la lejanía.

–¡Es Gohan! –le dijo Bulma después de girarse para verla, completamente alterada y con gran preocupación en la voz.

Al oír esas palabras, Videl sintió que el corazón se le saldrían del pecho en cualquier momento o le explotaría o detendría sus latidos. Aceleró mucho más el paso. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación del semisaiyajin, aquella en la que nunca había estado.

Gohan yacía tumbado en la cama, muy herido y había sangre por todas partes. Videl no localizaba de dónde podría salir tanta hasta que se fijó en su brazo izquierdo. Más bien, se fijó en que ya no estaba su brazo izquierdo. Tenía un torniquete hecho alrededor de lo único que le quedaba de la extremidad y sangraba mucho. Videl comenzó a llorar. Miró a Chichi, que estaba desconsolada a su lado. Su dolor era grande, pero imaginaba el que estaría sintiendo aquella mujer a la que no le quedaba nada más que el chico que se desangraba y estaba a punto de perder la vida en esa cama y se le destrozaba el alma.

Bulma intentaba tratarlo, hacer todo lo que podía con los escasos recursos que tenía. Había aprendido a curar heridas y tenía algunos materiales, pero no los suficientes y, en algunas ocasiones, no pudo hacer nada para salvar las vidas de otras personas que resultaron malheridas. Solo rezaba para que esa no fuera una de aquellas ocasiones. Nunca había visto a Gohan tan herido y temía que no saliera de esa. Aunque confiaba en que sus fuerzas lo salvarían.

Finalmente, estabilizó un poco a Gohan y logró que la hemorragia se detuviera. Le aplicó morfina, porque imaginaba que, si despertaba, sentiría un dolor atroz. Reforzó sus vendajes y todos los que se habían interesado por el estado del chico y habían ido para ayudar a Bulma empezaron a salir de la habitación. Todos menos Videl, que se había quedado con la mirada fija en él, casi sin pestañear.

–Cariño, debemos dejarle descansar –dijo Bulma, pero vio la mirada de angustia de la chica y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba estar un tiempo, por mínimo que fuera, a solas con él–. Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero por favor, que no sea mucho rato.

Videl asintió. Cuando Bulma salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se derrumbó. Sollozó y suplicó al cielo que salvara a Gohan. Su vida sin él no tendría sentido. Se acercó a su cuerpo y posó una de sus manos temblorosas en su mejilla. Incluso estaba algo pálido y frío. Le aterraba que muriera y que un acercamiento más profundo entre ambos no se hubiese producido.

–Gohan, no te mueras, por favor… –susurró y se acercó a su rostro. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del chico y ella las limpió–. Sin ti… sin ti, yo no sabría qué hacer.

Estuvo unos momentos más en la habitación y, cuando logró calmarse, salió de allí. Se sentía algo culpable por haberlo besado porque él la había rechazado anteriormente, pero fue un impulso, fue algo que se produjo de manera mecánica.

Lo que Videl no sabía era que aquel beso había conseguido arrancar a Gohan de las garras de la muerte.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hace mucho tiempo leí un fic de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl de **Ashril** llamado _**Destino** _y resulta que, hace poco, me lo encontré de nuevo por casualidad. Dio la coincidencia de que **SViMarcy** escribió una historia de estos personajes, _**Oblivious**_, hace poquito también. Los dos son preciosos, si no los habéis leído, os los recomiendo. Y, bueno, me entraron muchas ganas de escribir mi propia versión. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Este fic solo tendrá esta parte y otra más que cerrará la historia.

No suelo pedir comentarios, pero, por favor, si alguien ha escrito o leído un fic sobre ellos, os agradecería que me lo recomendarais porque últimamente tengo una obsesión con este tema que no puedo saciar y no hay mucho escrito abordando esta relación (al menos, yo no lo he encontrado).

Es muy bonito imaginar que el Gohan de aquel tiempo tuvo la compañía necesaria para calmar sus tormentos y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que Videl para hacerlo. Pero supongo que, en la lucha constante entre el saiyajin y el humano, en este Gohan gana el saiyajin, pero porque no le queda más remedio. Por eso me lo imagino como alguien más serio y a quien le cuesta más aceptar y expresar sus sentimientos.

Y ya sé que este fic está lleno de clichés (el Guerrero Dorado, el entrenamiento, el corte de cabello de Videl y todo eso), pero creí que consolidarían más la historia.

Creo que soy de las pocas personas a las que les gusta más Videl con el pelo corto que con las coletas, por eso siempre la describo así (aunque en este fic haya empezado llevando las coletas).

La figura de Chichi del futuro me inquieta y me entristece porque imagino que tuvo que pasar por mucho dolor cuando Gohan murió. Aquí no es algo que haya desarrollado mucho. Tal vez lo haga en la próxima parte de esta historia o en otra más adelante. Quién sabe.

Siempre se le suele dar mucho protagonismo a Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan es el gran olvidado. No me malinterpretéis; a mí Mirai Trunks me encanta, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de hecho; si quieres leer algo de él, mi fic favorito es _**Déjà vu**_ de **Schala S** (dios mío, ¿cuántos fics voy a mencionar?). Pero, bueno, sentí que podría darle algo de protagonismo a él también. Porque Mirai Trunks es la esperanza y la lucha personificadas, pero siempre me he imaginado que esos valores se los transmitió su maestro.

Respecto a la cita del principio, el otro día estaba leyendo ese libro (es sobre la Guerra Civil española, si a alguien le interesa, trata el tema bastante bien) y esa frase me llegó, me cuadró totalmente, sentí a Mirai Gohan diciéndosela a Mirai Videl y por eso quise incluirla, aunque la obra en sí no tiene mucho que ver con esta historia.

Bueno, creo que no me dejo nada atrás. Solo me queda decir que espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente (y último) capítulo!


End file.
